Encuentros
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Su encuentros eran escasos, breves, pocas palabras intercambias, con largos periodos de tiempo de por medio y ciertamente la mayoría de las veces no estaban pensando en lo mismo. Pero eso no cambiaban lo que eran: Momentos irreemplazables que Shinoa vivió con Mikaela cada uno especial en su propia, divertida y única forma de ser como solamente ellos podían lograrlo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia será una interpretación de absolutamente todos los encuentros oficiales (mas no necesariamente canónicos) de Mikaela y Shinoa. ¿Por qué el plural? Si solo sabes del Anime esa es la pregunta que puedes hacerte y no, no me voy a inventar ni un solo escenario y esta historia tendrá tantos capítulos como encuentros ellos. Técnicamente eso significa spoilers pero no revelaré lo que es importante para la trama._**

 ** _¿Cuántos capítulos serán?_**

 ** _Mikaela y Shinoa se ha encontrado un total de 5 veces: Una vez en la novela ligera; el que todos conocen en Shinjuku (Anime 11 y su equivalente en manga 13 o 14), una vez más en el manga (Capitulo 35). También dos no canónicos que son el Omake #1 (la tercera parte) y de un UA del Fanbook donde Mikaela y Shinoa trabajaban como los cómplices que siempre imaginé que serían (posteriormente publicaré un longfic basado en ese UA, tengo la idea pero me falta el tiempo)._**

 ** _Del fanbook también tomé lo que Shinoa considera su chico ideal (¿?) que puede leerse en Wiki. Se nota que ella estaba bromeando como de costumbre pero me sirven para los títulos de los primeros tres capítulos._**

 ** _Nota final: Todos los diálogos de este capítulo fueron tomados de la novela, solo los traduje. Cualquier duda, la aclararé. Si quieren leer la novela y pueden leer en ingles (o tienen un traductor confiable) en mi perfil hay un link._**

 **…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Príncipe de Caperucita Roja**

 _(_ _ **Basado en el Capítulo 2, Volumen 2 de la novela ligera)**_

Shinoa se encontraba de pie enfrente del orfanato Hyakuya meciéndose de un lado a otro con las manos detrás de su espalda. La parte de su cabello que no estaba recogida en su trenza se movía haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Era una forma de entretenerse mientras esperaba por la persona que necesitaba para cumplir la misión que su hermana mayor le encomendó.

Cuando el hombre, Guren, apareció a la vista caminó hasta bloquearle el paso y pasarle el mensaje que se le encomendó decirle. Él no parecía tomarle en serio, después de todo ella solo tenía siete años, por lo que se aseguró de ser lo más clara posible. Sin embargo la situación se volvía nuevamente aburrida, por más que lo molestará su reacciones no eran divertidas.

Fue entonces que oyó voces de niños detrás de ella que por lo que escuchó se dirigían al parque. El hecho de que Guren moviera su cabeza en esa dirección, mirando en específico a uno de los niños, llamó su atención. Si tuviera que adivinar ella diría que estaba viendo al chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Mismo que debió de sentir que era observado porque inmediatamente los miró de vuelta.

– Ah, esto no es bueno.

Dijo el chico aunque tanto su expresión como su tono de voz le resultó complicado saber a qué se refería. Por suerte la chica de cabello trenzado a su lado pidió una explicación que dio sin moverse, enfrente del grupo de niños menores que él en un tono protector, dijo:

– Ese de allí con los ojos de mirada maligna, lo he visto antes. ¡Saitou dijo que era un pervertido!

En un primer momento Shinoa se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Le resultaron tan hilarantes que soltó una risa que en seguida llamó la atención del chico que corrió a revisar como estaba.

– ¿Estás bien?

El chico le resultaba gracioso. Vio su mirada preocupada dirigida a ella, queriendo protegerla cuando en realidad él era el indefenso allí y ella poseía habilidades muy superiores al promedio. Si lo pensaba el chico concordaba con la descripción de príncipe. Había encontrado a un príncipe con buenas intenciones pero en el cuento equivocado porque la princesa era más que capaz de defenderse.

 _"_ _¿El príncipe de Caperucita Roja?"_

Pensó recordando como en ese cuento no había uno. Le gustaría pensar un mejor ejemplo sin embargo no se le ocurría ninguno. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de la oportunidad para divertirse tras tanto tiempo de aburrimiento.

– No, no estoy bien… – Dijo dándose la vuelta para que Guren viera su sonrisa sin que el chico se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Se sorprendía que su tono de voz cantarina no la delatará – Este pervertido vino a atacarme, ¡ahora nadie está seguro…!

Como pretendió, Guren tuvo suficiente de soportarlos controlándose para no atacar al chico que aceptaba tan fácilmente lo que oía. Eso no le importaba a ella, su misión estaba cumplida y estaba a punto de responderle a Guren quien pretendía irse cuando el príncipe desubicado se le adelantó en hablar:

– Ah, ¡No huyas! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

Shinoa se imaginó el escenario con patrullas rodeando la calle e intentado capturarlo porque un niño de ocho años los llamó. Algo imposible de que suceda pero eso no dejaba de hacerlo agradable de pensar por lo que lo alentó a que lo hiciera.

– No vuelvas por aquí la próxima vez

– Mocoso, eres tan molesto – Interrumpió Guren al chico – Ya me voy, así que mejor solo cállate la boca.

Shinoa no podía evitarlo. Se rió de nuevo tan fuerte como pudo incluso cuando Guren ya se había marchado sin rastro visible de la dirección que tomó. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido molestar a alguien de esa forma y ahora tenía muchas ideas. Lo que aumentaba la diversión era que el chico en verdad creía lo que estaba diciendo, se le notaba en la seriedad impropia para su edad y la preocupación con la cual le preguntó si ya estaba bien.

No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamiento por lo que le informó que ya estaba bien gracias a su príncipe y se marchó. Su misión estaba cumplida por lo que debía marcharse mientras fuera cual fuera el plan que su hermana tuviera siguiera su curso.

 _"_ _Creo que se supone que todo terminará a finales de Diciembre"_ Pensó caminando de regreso a donde vivía _"_ _A penas estamos en las vacaciones de primavera… será un largo tiempo sin poder volver pero si tengo suerte podré rencontrarme a mi despistado príncipe"_

Estaba segura de que podía volver a obtener mucha diversión con él.

…

* * *

 ** _Momento Mikanoa #1: Mikaela a los 8 años intentó proteger a una Shinoa de 7 de quien creía una amenaza (quizás una de las mas grandes teniendo en cuenta su edad) y tuvo "éxito". Por su parte, Shinoa se divirtió tanto con lo que Mikaela hacía que se carcajeó (burlándose todo el tiempo de Guren, la victima del momento)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Caballo blanco**

 ** _(Basado en el capítulo 11 del anime, equivalente del 14 del manga)_**

Había ocasiones, como esa tarde cuando cerraba los ojos recostada en su cama, donde todavía podía ver a aquel vampiro que saltó para interponerse en el camino de la espada que iba a atacarla. La respuesta que le dio cuando le preguntó por qué había hecho eso todavía seguía presente en su mente.

 _"_ _¿Es posible que existan personas así?"_

Creciendo como una Hiragi hizo que no considerara muy importante el estar cerca de otras personas o no. Si bien esa visión cambio tras volverse la responsable de las vidas de su escuadrón y convivir con ellos, lo que sucedió desde que llegaron a Shinjuku seguía pareciéndole increíble.

Ella era su enemigo, él seguía viéndola como tal hasta el último momento, pero aun así no dudo en arriesgar su vida para protegerla porque sabía cuánto le dolería a Yuichiro descubrir que lastimó a uno de sus amigos. Ese nivel de entendimiento y aceptación que le permitió comprender sus sentimientos a pesar de los años que estuvieron separados se trataba de algo que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Podría decirse que estaba algo celosa de esa relación. Incluso las personas más allegadas que tenía les resultaba difícil comprender su forma de pensar y debía debatirse entre esperar a que adivinaran, cambiar de tema o explicarles. Era frustrante como terminaba riendo sola cuando deseaba que alguien compartiera sus bromas, incluso Mitsuba necesitaba en ocasiones que le indicara cuando quería jugar y no siempre estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente.

 _"_ _Mikaela es dulce a su manera"_

Pensó alegremente para luego cambiar a un semblante serio al recordar donde se encontraba, como a metros de distancia de la habitación que se le fue asignada Guren realizaba experimentos con vampiros. Había pasado casi dos días desde que fue allá y todavía podía detallar la forma como los vampiros estaban enjaulados, en espera de que fuera su turno para que los científicos los usaran.

El sentimiento de incomodidad cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de Mikaela estar en la misma posición que ellos seguía presente desde entonces. Le resultaría imposible describir con palabras lo que sentía, era algo nuevo lo que experimentaba, pero no dudaba que en parte alimentó su ira cuando confrontó a Guren sobre los experimentos. Aunque lo cierto era que en ese entonces prefirió limitarse a expresar su malestar inmediato con respecto a lo que hizo con Yuichiro para evitarse problemas innecesarios.

 _"_ _Si me acusó de estar enamorada de Yuichiro por mi reacción en su laboratorio, ¿qué me diría cuando se percatara de lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer por Mikaela, un vampiro?"_

Fue por eso que se quedó callada cuando lo mencionó. No por la acusación sino porque era consciente de que su reacción no se comparaba a la cual tendría si él era capturado, a pesar de no conocerlo realmente y saber que su gesto no sería apreciado. Todo basado en una imagen mental que creó en su breve encuentro junto a las breves ocasiones en que Yuichiro hablaba de él.

Intentado cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos decidió ir a visitar a Yuichiro en el hospital alegrándose cuando al estar cerca de su habitación Yoichi salió corriendo informándole que había despertado. Sonrió ante la noticia quedándose en la puerta observándolo llorar por el recién descubierto miembro de su familia.

Cruzando los brazos tras su espalda se recostó en el marco de la puerta lista para volver a reiniciar sus habituales interacciones. Sin embargo en ningún momento fue capaz de olvidarse por completo de Mikaela, dudando por un segundo en cómo responderle cuando le preguntaba al respecto para evitar que sus propias sensaciones se interpusieran en sus palabras.

Tras esa noche decidió catalogar lo que experimentaba como curiosidad mezclada con los deseos de ayudar a un compañero. Eso fue lo que se dijo cuándo se percató de que era la segunda persona más interesada en reunirlos además de investigar por su cuenta sobre la posibilidad de convertir humanos en vampiros.

 _"_ _Hago esto para ayudar a Yuu."_

Se decía, y en fondo sentía que se mentía.

…..

* * *

 ** _Momento Mikanoa #2:_** **La visión de los vampiros de Shinoa cambió cuando conoció a Mikaela (al menos la visión que tenía sobre él) ganándose su interés.**

 ** _Yo decidí interpretarlo en un sentido romántico pero incluso si elimino esa forma de reinterpretarlo sigue siendo una de mis escenas más queridas porque sutilmente se muestra el crecimiento en el personaje de Shinoa con una profundización en la mentalidad de Mikaela mostrando lo que está y NO está dispuesto a hacer para cumplir su objetivo de salvar a Yuichiro._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Y el "chico ideal" de Shinoa es y cito: "Un príncipe en un caballo blanco, por supuesto. Ah, pero ¿qué tipo de persona es este príncipe azul? Él vino de La Caperucita Roja, ¿no?"_**

 ** _Un sin sentido._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Azul, rojo**

 ** _(Basado en el capítulo 35 del manga.)_**

La situación ya era crítica cuando comenzaron con la retirada tras ser informados de la llegada de otro vampiro. Shinoa miró su debilitado escuadrón con el inconsciente Yuichiro en la espada de Kimizuki antes de ordenarles mantener su formación defensiva en la retaguardia. Solo se trataba de un vampiro por lo que los más de veinte soldados que los acompañaban serían capaces de encargarse de él sin problema. Desde su posición no fue capaz de ver quién era el vampiro hasta que Yoichi les reveló su identidad.

Su primera reacción fue intentar hablarle, decirle que sabía quién era, pero él no quiso escucharla enfocado en recuperar a Yuichiro. La secuencia de escenas sucedieron a su intento incluían a Yoichi siendo la única otra persona que intentó calmarlo con palabras, lamentablemente ese gesto terminó distrayéndole dando a Shinya la oportunidad de atacar.

Al ver como Shinya, quien tenía la bayoneta de su rifle atravesando su pecho, a punto de activar la maldición empuñó su guadaña. Sin vacilación en sus movimientos le pidió a Shi que lo derribara colocándose enfrente de Mikaela con intenciones de protegerlo de otro posible ataque. Por lo que alcanzó a ver dudaba que fuera capaz de resistir o evitarlo, incluso dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir debido a la magnitud de sus heridas.

– ¿Qué crees que haces?

Su pregunta era válida porque si Shinoa era honesta consigo misma no estaba segura de cuál fue la fuerza que la impulsó a moverse. Lo único claro que esa sensación que experimentó al enterarse de los experimentos con los vampiros y verlo a él siendo uno de ellos había regresado con más fuerza.

– Si tu mueres, Yuichiro se enojara mucho con nosotros cuando despierte

Dijo esa verdad a medias tratando de que su tono burlón no saliera a flote. Esa era la razón que él le dio cuando la salvó por lo que pensó que sería más fácil que confiera en ella si lo usaba de excusa.

Girando la cabeza un poco para confrontarlo pudo volver a repasar lo herido que estaba y la situación en la cual se encontraban. Los soldados parecían recuperarse de la sorpresa de su acción comenzando a caminar en su dirección con expresiones enojadas. Le resultaría imposible seguir defendiéndolo si todos decidían atacar simultáneamente

– Adelante. Toma a Yuichiro y huye.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios con firmeza porque confiaba en que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Todo lo que conocía de él era por los constantes comentarios de Yuichiro y su breve encuentro de Shinjuku pero aun así no encontraba motivos para pensar que estuviera equivocada.

Como era de esperarse el resto de su escuadrón se sorprendió por lo que dijo así como la ira de los otros soldados que la consideraban traidora creció, acercándose ahora con sus armas empuñadas listas para atacarla. Fue entonces que Yoichi, Mitsuba y Kimizuki decidieron por cuenta propia colocarse a su lado, los cuatro formando una barrera protectora para el vampiro, en un gesto que agradeció aunque sus palabras indicaban que no todos poseían la misma seguridad sobre lo que hacían.

Volviendo a mirar a sus espaldas vio que Mikaela todavía se encontraba arrodillado con Yuichiro a lo cual, retomando una actitud burlona, intentó persuadirlo para que se apresurara en marcharse. Sin embargo eso le dio tiempo de aclarar un detalle que fallaba en su plan y aprovechó para indicarle un punto de reunión. Realmente no esperó que objetara tras abrirle el camino para que escapara por lo que levantó su guadaña interrumpiéndolo.

– ¡Estoy tomando la decisión de confiar en ti!

Presintiendo que si le daba más tiempo de objetar seguiría haciéndolo le indicó a su escuadrón que avanzaran. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por el tiempo que le estaba tomando decidirse y, convencida de que todavía seguiría allí, volvió a mirar en su posición. Afortunadamente Mikaela ya había comenzado a huir lo cual le causó tanto alivio que no se percató del soldado a su lado que la golpeó por su tradición.

Shinya junto con Makoto calmaron la situación exigiendo que diera una explicación que estaba comenzando a formular en su mente cuando comenzó a llover vampiros.

….

* * *

Todo su cuerpo dolía con cada paso que daba y en más de una ocasión Mikaela se tropezó debido a la suma de su estado junto al peso de Yuichiro. Sería imposible para él llegar más lejos por lo que escogió un edificio al azar para descansar. Tratando de calmar su deseo por sangre respiró profundamente forzándose a enfocar en otra cosa que no fuera el humano en frente suyo.

 _"_ _Está loca"_

Pensó al recordar las acciones de la chica de la guadaña. No podía encontrarles sentido y tampoco tenía tiempo para ello cuando podía oler deliciosa sangre a escasos pasos de donde estaba.

…

* * *

 **Momento Mikanoa #3: Shinoa confía en Mikaela lo suficiente para protegerlo arriesgándose a ser catalogada como una traidora y permitirle llevarse a Yuichiro.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Es el turno del omake pero como ese literalmente son tres segundos donde Mikaela mira fijamente a Shinoa mientras ella fantasea me tomaré la libertad de mezclarlo con uno de los** _ **What if**_ **del fanbook… con un toque de humor.**

…

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Nacimiento del serafín**

 _ **(Basado en el Omake#1(3) junto al What if del Fanbook "Mangakas")**_

– ¡Yo quiero un manga de chicas mágicas!

– ¡Y yo quiero mi apocalipsis vampírico!

Yuichiro observaba el intercambio de gritos que se negaba a reconocer como conversación sentado en su silla giratoria. La habitación que usaban para trabajar en sus proyectos se convirtió en un campo de batalla entre Mikaela y Shinoa en cuanto la noticia de que uno de sus mangas finalmente sería serializado.

– ¡Nadie quiere leer sobre más apocalipsis! Lo que están de moda son las chicas mágicas y si queremos vender nuestro primer gran proyecto eso haremos.

– ¡¿Y cómo están tan segura de ello?!

– Es mi trabajo estarlo a diferencia tuya que solo vives en tus mundos de fantasía.

Suspirando sintió envidia del resto de su pequeño grupo que usó la excusa de que eran solo asistentes para abandonarlo argumentando que alguien debía vigilar que su autoproclamada editora y su escritor no terminaran eliminándose mutuamente. Todo porque al ser el dibujante sería su nombre el que sufriría las consecuencias de la decisión tomada.

– ¿En verdad quieres competir contra grandes franquicias reconocidas mundialmente que solo harán que comparen nuestro trabajo con ellas? – Preguntó Mikaela con un toque de rabia en su voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Confiesa que no te importa la trama y solo quieres verte dibujada como la protagonista que lleva un lindo vestido lila.

– ¿En verdad quieres escribir algo tan fácilmente olvidable? – Respondió Shinoa colocándose directamente enfrente de él, imitando su posición y una mirada llena de desafío – Confiesa que no te importa desperdiciar nuestra, posiblemente, única oportunidad de ser reconocidos y solo quieres ser el protagonista de turno en ese saturado género.

– ¿Por qué no solo combinan ambas ideas y me ponen a mí como protagonista? Problema resuelto.

El comentario lo hizo con los ojos cerrados por lo que Yuichiro se sorprendió cuando su silla comenzó a girar para ser finalmente detenida con Mikaela sujetándole los hombros. No era necesario que hablara, su expresión indicaba que no estaba contento con la idea.

– Yuu… no podemos tener un protagonista tan soso como tú – Dijo Mikaela con calma, ignorando la rabia escrita en la cara de Yuichiro – Nadie quería …

– Espera Mika – Intervino Shinoa ganando la atención de ambos acercándose a ellos – Si bien es cierto que Yuu es un mal protagonista, no es tan mala idea el tratar de combinar nuestros proyectos.

Feliz de volver a ser ignorado Yuichiro notó como ahora Mikaela volvía a discutir con Shinoa pero en esta ocasión ambos parecían estar de acuerdo lo cual tomó como su señal para escapar. La única cosa más peligrosa que tenerlo peleando era cuando estaban de acuerdo algo. De todos modos la habitación estaba en su casa, en el mismo piso que su cuarto, por lo que si algo pasaba estaría cerca para intervenir.

Lo que no esperó fue que se pasaran despiertos toda la noche de tal forma que al despertar al día siguiente tenía en su puerta un sobre con todo lo referente a "Owari no Seraph". Se trataba de un nombre curioso y al sacar la primera hoja donde se reseñaba un poco la trama no veía mucho la influencia del subgénero de chicas mágicas presentes.

" _No es mi problema"_ Pensó recostándose a una pared sola sacando el resto de las hojas donde se mostraba algunas descripciones de los personajes y los uniformes estilo militar. _"Hasta el momento la falda es la única influencia de Shinoa… y realmente ese par deberían aprender a dibujar. Estos cuerpos están deformes"_

Eso de cierta forma no le daba un buen presentimiento, menos cuando leyó que decidieron dejarlo a él como el protagonista y había una nota donde se decía que su traje era distinto. Al sacar la última hoja la cual rompió en pedazos al verse dibujado con un vestido violeta con volantes.

– ¡Al menos me hubieran cambiado el género!

Gritó sabiendo que Mikaela y Shinoa deberían de estar cerca lo cual confirmó al escuchar sus risas provenientes de una esquina cercana a la cual se dirigió viéndolos a ambos carcajeándose uno sobre el otro. Como el adolescente maduro que era no discutió con ellos y en su lugar los dejó reírse, fue a la cocina por dos jarras de agua las cuales se las arrojó cuando ambos entraron a buscarlo.

….

* * *

 **Momento (definitivamente no canónico) Mikanoa #4: Ambos están de acuerdo en ser mejores protagonistas que Yuichiro pero de todos modos le dejan serlo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Me había olvidado de este! Acabo de ver la imagen de una mini conversación como material extra del primer volumen del manga donde se introducían a los personajes que sencillamente cambié el orden de todos mis planes de escritura por ello. Esas miniconversaciones son un material que merece al menos un capitulo de algún fic.**

 **Se suponía que ahora venía el encuentro basado en el fanbook pero tengo la impresión de que esta mini conversación fue la que inspiró el omake donde quieren quitarle el protagonismo a Yuichiro por lo que decidí escribirlo como una continuación.**

…

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Soy una chica hermosa y tú un chico apuesto.**

 **(Basado en un panel extra del primer volumen del manga, continuación del capítulo anterior)**

Nadie se lo decía en la cara temerosos de las represarías y la mayoría creían ser buenos en ocultarlo, pero la verdad era otra. Shinoa conocía perfectamente lo que pensaban de ella desde hace tiempo divirtiéndose con lo fácil que era colocarlos nerviosos cuando creían ser descubiertos. Todavía recordaba el caso más reciente.

Había sido en la presentación final del primer tomo de su manga ante la persona que determinaría si lo serializaría en su revista o no. A esa reunión Shinoa había acompañada de Mikaela y Yuichiro, aunque con lo perdido que Yuichiro estuvo la mayor parte de la reunión no hubiera hecho mucha diferencia.

– ¡Usted también se dio cuenta, señor! – Había dicho con voz cantarina mirando de reojo a Yuichiro que se encontraba sentado a su derecha – Nosotros protagonista es un gruñón que fácilmente se siente solo, ¿no es encantador?

– ¡¿Esa es la introducción del personaje?! – Respondió Yuichiro sin poder evitar sonrojarse sabiendo que el personaje estaba basado en él – Yo… ¡Él no se siente solo fácilmente!

La forma como había caído en su trampa le había provocado una risa con la cual se ganó una mirada inquisitiva por parte del representante de la revista, el primero en decirle en la cara lo que todos pensaban.

– Eres muy extraña. ¿Quién te dejó ser una de las representantes de este proyecto?

Una sonrisa orgullosa fue su respuesta ante el comentario que pensaba responder con una de las líneas preparadas para una situación parecida cuando Mikaela se le adelantó y cambió el tema de conversación. Fue cuando la reunión terminó una hora después con el contrato firmado que fueron los tres a comer helado en un parque cercano.

– ¿Qué pensabas decirle? – Preguntó Mikaela de forma cortante cuando los tres estaban sentados en una banca, cada uno con helado en mano, mirándola penetrantemente.

– ¿Preocupado por qué hubiera herido mis sentimientos? – Dijo Shinoa fingiendo una cara de sorpresa y cubriéndose parcialmente la boca – Eso sería tan considerado de tu parte.

– Por supuesto que no – Respondió Mikaela suspirando algo molesto – Te conozco, Shinoa. A ti no te importa lo que dijo y solo para divertirte podrías haber dicho algo que lo enojara, terminando con nuestra oportunidad.

Ante ese comentario cambió su expresión a una de fingido dolor llevandose la mano al pecho y dándole una lamida a su olvidado helado. Con los ojos bajos intentó ver si Mikaela había cambiado el foco de su atención, lo cual no sucedió y en su lugar la forma penetrante como era analizada le indicaban que en esa ocasión no desistiría hasta obtener una respuesta.

– Bien, bien, te diré lo que pensaba responderle – Dijo no queriendo que su momento de celebración se arruinara por un detalle tan insignificante – Simplemente iba a decir la verdad. Uno de los motivos por el cual soy la representante es porque soy hermosa.

Su pequeño discurso lo dijo levantándose de la banca dando un pequeño giro y colocándose una mano en el pecho para conseguir un efecto dramático. Efecto que no se vio disminuido por la mancha en su nariz que había dejado el helado de vainilla.

– Alguien tan hermosa como yo debía de estar en las mesas de negociaciones – Continuó sin molestarse el limpiarse la nariz, enfocándose en su lugar en Mikaela con intenciones de determinar si seguía molesto o no. Había solo una forma de averiguarlo, y divertirse en el proceso – Es por eso mismo que tú también estabas allí.

– Shinoa, en eso te equivocas porque… – Dijo Mikaela con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos con ese brillo burlón que compartían –… de ser así, ¿Por qué Yuu vino? Todos en nuestro grupo son hermosas o apuestos, con excepción él y aun así estuvo allí.

Quería continuar con la conversación pero Yuichiro intervino ofendido por el comentario e iniciando una de las habituales peleas entre ambos.

" _Al menos se salvó la celebración"_

Pensó Shinoa apresurándose en terminar su helado para, caminando de puntillas, colocarse detrás de la banca y mientras ellos discutían tomar sus helados furtivamente.

…..

* * *

 **No hay realmente un momento Mikanoa en esto porque como dije es casi el mismo que el Omake solo cambiando "protagonista" por "hermosa/apuesto.**

 **La conversación original es:**

 _ **Comentario del manga:**_ Shinoa Hiragi. Una chica tan extraña que te preguntas quien la dejó ser el principal personaje femenino

 _ **Shinoa:**_ Sin embargo, sigo siendo hermosa.

 _ **Guren:**_ Y yo apuesto.

 _ **Shinoa:**_ Hermosa.

 _ **Guren:**_ Apuesto.

 _ **Mikaela:**_ Yo pienso que todos los somos. Excepto Yuu

 _ **Yuichiro:**_ ¡¿Puedo matar a estos idiotas?! ¡¿Por favor?!

 _ **Lo dicho por Shinoa y Yuichiro también esta basado en la misma página:**_

 _ **Comentario del manga:**_ Yuichiro Hyakuya. Se siente solo fácilmente.

 _ **Yuichiro (sonrojado):**_ ¡O-Oye! ¡¿Esa es mi introducción?! ¡Yo no me siento solo fácilmente!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dependiendo de si hay lectores interesados tengo planeado hacer un fic multicapitulo basado en este "What if" escrito por Kagami Takaya. Nuevamente los diálogos solo los traduje de la versión en ingles que encontré, no todos son literales porque hubo uno que quedaba raro. El único cambio respecto a la fuente original se ve en el primer párrafo porque la verdad no entendí como estaba organizada la oficina.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Sin palabras**

 _ **(Basado en el What if "saco y corbata" del Fanbook)**_

La reunión se estaba alargando sin que se hubiera avanzando en nada. Mikaela se ajustó sus gafas revisando la hora en su computador portátil notando que llevaban casi diez minutos esperando que el miembro faltante del equipo de Guren llegara con la información que requería para negociar el contrato. Entendía que existía una relación entre ambas partes que les permitía ser tolerantes pero a su modo de ver estaban a punto de llegar al límite de esa tolerancia. Comenzaba a cansarse de estar de pie al lado del escritorio de la presidente de la compañía teniendo que inclinarse para revisar la pantalla, su único consuelo era que con excepción de ella todos se encontraban en una posición similar a la suya.

– Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Guren dijo esas palabras dando una reverencia algo más pronunciada de lo que debería. El gesto tuvo poco efecto en él quien solo quería terminar con esa inútil reunión, ya habían perdido su oportunidad y era su grupo el único que realmente perdería algo de no llegar a un acuerdo.

– Honestamente, si vino a disculparse preferiría que no continuáramos – Dijo haciendo un gesto de énfasis con su mano izquierda en un tono tan frio como su mirada – Si realmente está siendo serio, cancele el contrato. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Esperó un momento a que sus palabras se asentaran notando que el grupo de tres asistentes al fondo de la habitación, dos chicos y una chica, parecían preocupados por la declaración. Sin embargo el hecho de que Shinoa, sentada en su gran sillón detrás de su escritorio, seguía sin decir algo indicándole que le daba libertad de decisión. Tenía deseos de sencillamente darle un fin a todo cuando recordó su posición. Él era su secretario, un consejero extraoficial, y debía anteponer lo que ella quisiera a lo que le resultara conveniente. Aunque sinceramente no veía como ese grupo incapaz de hacer algo tan simple resultara beneficioso por lo que lo mejor sería despedirlos de la forma menos agresiva posible, como si realmente considerara en escucharlo.

– Como la presidente de nuestra compañía tiene fe en ustedes… – Continuó sin disminuir la severidad de su actitud –… escucharemos lo que tiene que decir...

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Definitivamente no actuaré en un modo que traicione la fe de la presidente Shinoa! – Le interrumpió Guren mostrando una desesperación que no estaba seguro realmente sintiera pero antes de que pudiera retomar lo que estaba por decir él agregó – ¡Es por eso que por favor dennos otra oportunidad!

Tal actuación, una ahora evidentemente falsa, salía de su zona de conocimiento por lo que giró la cabeza para preguntarle su opinión a Shinoa. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas con una mano sobre ellas mientras que la otra estaba en su mentón en una pose pensativa. Al igual que él usaba gafas a pesar de no necesitarlas por un simple capricho para que combinara con sus trajes formales.

El tenso momento que se vivía por la otra parte no parecía importarle, mismo que se debía únicamente a que eran incapaces de comprender lo que ella pensaba. Pero para él le bastó ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron para entender lo que debía hacer a lo cual sonrió con dulzura asintiendo con la cabeza. Era un gesto tan típico en ella ese tipo de decisiones que debió suponer que terminarían de esa forma desde un inicio.

– Muy bien – Dijo Mikaela para traducir el mensaje secreto que acababa de recibir – Pero si vas a hacerlo, entonces hazlo inmediatamente.

* * *

 _ **Por si se preguntan, Yuichiro fue el que por llegar tarde casi arruina el contrato.**_

 **Momento Mikanoa #5 (técnicamente no canónico porque si bien lo escribió el autor del manga no creo que pueda considerarse canon): Sin necesidad de palabras, Mikaela y Shinoa son capaces de comunicarse.**

 **Esa escena en particular fue la que me hizo empezar a querer más de la interacción entre ambos (no miento que también llegar a esa escena fue el objetivo principal de esta colección) y no podría explicar bien el porqué. Supongo que tiene que ver con el intercambio de miradas lleno de complicidad y fue la primera vez desde que empezó el manga/anime que Mikaela sonreía genuinamente, ahora puedes verlo en material promocional y eso pero para el momento que fue publicado el fanbook una sonrisa de Mikaela era tan rara que la siguiente que se mostró fue en el Volumen 8 y estaba cubierto de sangre tras matar a un grupo de vampiros (El fanbook se publicó al mismo tiempo que ese volumen).**

 **También me llamó la atención de que Mikaela estuviera trabajando como la mano derecha de Shinoa y que ella fuera la única persona de su escuadrón en no estar en él (siendo que se llama Escuadrón Shinoa, deben entender que es curioso no tener a Shinoa).**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Y hay otro encuentro oficial, que con lo que me tienen acostumbrada incluso valdría por dos pero los uní. Me atrasé (como dos meses) porque además de ser más complicado de lo esperado (no estoy del todo conforme con el resultado, se siente acelerado) quería esperar el manga para no exagerar los eventos._**

 ** _Técnicamente hay otro momento en el manga 41 pero quiero esperar al 43, tal vez incluso 44, antes de asumir como se llevan ambos (y ver si de nuevo pongo algo desde la perspectiva de Mikaela, creo que solo ha habido un capítulo de ese tipo)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Buena impresión?**

 ** _(Basado en el capítulo del anime 24, mezclado con escenas del manga 40)_**

El caos se había desatado haciéndolos correr por sus vidas. En un momento habían sido afortunados de escapar de los vampiros y llegar al aeropuerto solo para descubrir que Kureto pensaba usarlos como sacrificios. Lo único que relajó un poco a Shinoa fue cuando Yuichiro volvió junto con Mikaela, quien a pesar de seguir hablando en desconfiar de los humanos, había regresado por ellos y peleaba a su lado.

Se sentía extraño tener a Mikaela blandiendo su espada en el mismo bando que ella, notando ocasionalmente su mirada para verificar que estuvieran a salvo tanto de las cadenas como del ejército de vampiros que acababa de llegar.

Asimilar todo lo que sucedía, todos los cambios en su mundo, resultaba agotador por lo que para el momento en que Mikaela pelear contra Guren su cuerpo se limitó a luchar con intenciones de defenderse. Para cuando Mirai apareció sorprendiendo a todos los bandos involucrados y Kimizuki resultó herido no se unió a ellos, buscó con la mirada a las personas que faltaban de su grupo.

– Mika.

Murmuró al encontrarlo arrastrando a Yuichiro quien parecía herido. Quería acercarse a ayudar pero dudaba que la aceptara, incluso presentía que la poca confianza que lograron obtener de él podría haber desaparecido. Pero quería seguir confiando en él y por eso lo dejó encargarse de Yuichiro mientras ella se reunió con el resto de su escuadrón.

Debía confiar en que podrían volver a reunirse por lo que apretando la empuñadura de su guadaña enfrentó a aquellas criaturas creándole a su escuadrón una ruta de escape. Su atención se encontraba totalmente enfocada en ello hasta que una columna de fuego apareció a lo cual las criaturas invocadas por Mirai dejaron de moverse. Inmovilidad que imitó cuando tuvo lugar el enfrentamiento entre lo que Yuichiro se convirtió contra Mirai hasta que ambos quedaron inconscientes.

Sabiendo que ya no tenían motivos para quedarse su escuadrón el cual, junto con Makoto, comenzaron a retirarse. Durante su carrera revisaba continuamente por la presencia de soldados o vampiros que intentaran atacarlos, sin poder evitar cuestionarse donde estaba Mikaela.

 _"¿Habrá regresado con los vampiros?"_

Se preguntó recordando que la última vez que lo vio fue junto a la reina de los vampiros. Fue entonces que vio a un grupo de soldados acercándoseles con arma en mano desde atrás y corrió para confrontarlos haciendo aparecer en su mano su guadaña, lista para atacar y anunciando su deserción.

– ¡Estén atentos! ¡Vámonos!

Fueron las palabras dichas con dureza con Mikaela tras haber derribado a los soldados con un movimiento de su espada y adelantarse en la huida tomando por sorpresa a su escuadrón que se quedó inmóvil. Shinoa, que había podido ver la seriedad en su rostro, guardó su arma y tras un breve discurso les incitó a seguirlo.

 _"Parece que al final si logramos hacer una buena impresión"_

Pensó una vez se alejaron del peligro inminente y mirando ocasionalmente de reojo a Mikaela. Aprovechando la pausa obligatoria para descansar intentó hablar con él, descubriendo que su confianza en ellos todavía no alcanzaba para entablar una conversación. Sus interacciones se limitaban a verificar el bienestar de Yuichiro y vigilar por posibles ataques.

– Solo aplazas lo inevitable – Le dijo Shinoa una noche aprovechando que el resto del grupo dormía con un tono lleno de seguridad y su característica sonrisa – Tarde o temprano terminaras amándome.

* * *

 **Momentos Mikanoa # 6 y 7:**

 **Cuando todos van a atender a Kimizuki quien fue herido por Guren, Shinoa se queda atrás y cuando ve a Yuichiro, quien está herido, siendo cargado por Mikaela ella dice "Mika".**

 **Cuando desertan llevándose a Yuichiro nuevamente Mikaela ayuda a Shinoa uniéndose finalmente al grupo. Mientras todos están sorprendidos por la iniciativa de Mikaela, Shinoa incita al grupo a confiar en él.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer con esta historia porque ahora los encuentros de Shinoa y Mikaela se están volviendo más frecuentes y la naturaleza ha cambiado por completo (¡ya tienen conversaciones de más de 5 palabras!)._**

 ** _Creo que este drabble será declarado como el fin de esta colección durante tiempo indefinido. Quizás haya más, quizás no, todo depende de si vuelven a haber esas pequeñas escenas._**

 ** _…_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Con tiempo**

 **(Basado en el manga 41 y 43)**

¿Cuánto tomaba ganar la confianza de alguien?

Tres meses de convivencia y la distancia entre ambos parecía no disminuir sin importar sus intentos. Algunas veces se preguntaba si llegaría el día en que huiría pero sabía que eso no ocurriría. Lo sentía en la forma que su espada seguía peleando a su lado, protegiendo a personas que afirmaba no tener ningún interés, y sus ocasionales conversaciones donde no estaba realmente obligado a responder.

Sería paciente, tenía experiencia en eso. Lo vigilaba desde la distancia determinando cuando acercarse y cuando dejarlo.

Poco a poco lograría que bajara la guardia, que aceptara la idea de que no estaban allí para lastimarlo y que valoraba su opinión.

Por eso evitaba tomar decisiones importantes sin su presencia, por eso recalcaba que su ausencia era el impedimento. Por eso bromeaba con él a pesar de sus nulas o agresivas respuestas que poco a poco se hacían menos frecuentes, le gustaba pensar que ya se estaba integrando.

Sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que no rechazaría su mano y hasta entonces intentaría ser su amiga, incluso si Mikaela todavía le costaba verla como tal… su expresión en la última reunión era señal de que estaba por buen camino.


End file.
